The Sorting Hat: Destroyer of Friendship
by K. Krys Teen
Summary: This is a story of everlasting friendship. It's not even NEAR being done though! It's gonna have tons of chapters hopefully!
1. Before the Beginning

'"Eww! What is that? Don't touch it!" cried a little girl with rosy red cheeks and brown-ish and red-ish hair around 5 years of age.  
  
"But I wanna know what it is!" replied a cute little boy with flaming red hair also around 5 years old.  
  
The two children were standing next to a pile of orange-yellow goop about the size of a fist.  
  
"I'm serious! Don't touch it! "yelled the girl. The boy inched closer to the goop.  
  
"RON! You don't know what that is! George or Fred could have made It." said the little girl.  
  
"But-but-but," replied Ron. The girl had Ron totally wrapped, but Ron wasn't that innocent. If one or the other didn't like something, the other wouldn't do it. They were friends until the very end, and were friends since the beginning, best friends.  
  
"Kelly just because my brothers aren't too nice doesn't mean that they would put a joke on us." Ron said. Kelly looked at Ron with total disgust. Ron replied to the look with these words" Ok, fine it might be them, but they wouldn't ever hurt us. Would they?"  
  
"Well guess you're right. They wouldn't hurt us," said Kelly.  
  
The two walked up to the goop and Ron touched it. BOOM! Ron's face turned purple with green dots.  
  
"Oh dear! I told you not to touch it, but in the end I agreed with you. This is all my fault." Kelly said. She started to cry. Ron didn't want her to be the only one crying, and a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Ron said, "Its ok. Don't worry. Ill have my mum fix it and make us some sandwiches, and maybe after we can finger paint with my new changing colour paints. MUM! "  
  
"That would be fun. I don't think she will hear you. Let's go inside the Burrow." She gave a little giggle.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to call my house that?" Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, but it's funny!" she said, still giggling.  
  
Ron reached for Kelly's hand, Kelly put her hand up to Ron's hand, and they walked inside together hand-in-hand. Kelly stayed with Ron as his mum changed him back into normal. It was a bit painful, but with Kelly next to Ron, comforting him, he didn't feel a thing. This was the life of Kelly and Ron. The only things they believed were spending days outside, tag, finger painting, and everything a normal 5-year-old wizard or witch would do. But is there really such a thing of normal?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'This was my life before it happened, before I changed, before Ron changed, before we grew up, before we made new friends, before Hogwarts, before it 'all' happened. I will tell you my first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will try to remember the story of my life as well as I can, but it has been a while since it happened, not too long though. I can still remember most of it. I am not that old, even if I was, old people aren't that stupid. But just let me warn you now. Just because you and a friend or even your best friend promise to stay friends forever, doesn't mean it will definitely happen to be true. I learned that in a firsthand experience, unlike no other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron, honey, wake up," said Molly Weasly, Ron's mother. Ron groaned, sat up, glanced at clock (saying 6:00 AM), and fell back into bed.  
  
"Ron! Ron! You are going to be late! All of your brothers are ready, Ginny is too, and she's not even supposed too be going with us." Mrs. Weasly said becoming to get angry. Ron mumbled, "Mum…just …5 more…minutes…"  
  
"Oh Ron, you have people waiting for you. Get up, chop chop." she said.  
  
Ron simply ignored her.  
  
"Umm… Mrs. Weasly?" said a gentle voice standing next to the wide open door.  
  
"Kelly, come in dear." replied Mrs. Weasly and hand motioned her to come in.  
  
"MUM ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M HARDLY WEARING ANYTHING!" whispered Ron as loud as he could without Kelly hearing it, but she heard anyway.  
  
"Well, I though it might get you up. It worked didn't it?" Mrs. Weasly said with a smile. Kelly laughed as quietly as she could.  
  
"That's not funny, Kelly. I would really appreciate if you, maybe… GOT OUT PERHAPS!" Ron said, practically yelling.  
  
"You are such a boy! I only came in because I thought your mum should know that Fred and George are at it again." Kelly replied.  
  
Mrs. Weasly got up very quickly, pulled out her wand and said, "I will be right back, or maybe I won't. You never know with two thirteen-year-olds around. Ron please get up right now and get dressed. Thank you very much, " as she left the room. The moment she stepped out she yelled "FRED! GEORGE!"  
  
Ron quickly turned to Kelly and said, "I know you are my best friend, but there are some things you just can't see. So scoot!"  
  
"Umm… Ron I suggest that you pick your blanket off the floor, because it is not covering you. And when your face turns as red as your hair, just remember that you are wearing trousers," Kelly said, half-laughing. As she predicted, Ron's face did turn as red as his hair. "I think that I'll be off now," she said sweetly and pranced out of the room, thinking, "Yes! I got him back, now me and him are even!"  
  
A few minutes later Ron walked downstairs (fully dressed) to find the rest of the family sitting at the table, eating. Ron walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Kelly! He's wearing clothes!" Ginny said while giggling.  
  
"Oh great! You told Ginny. That's just dandy." Ron said.  
  
Kelly replied, "It is, isn't it?"  
  
"Good morning son" said Mr. Weasly.  
  
"May I offer you some orange juice?" George said to Ron, while holding a cup of some purple gunk in a liquid-like form.  
  
"Why is it purple?"  
  
"Because it's new and improved!"  
  
"No thanks, I'll pass. I'm still very tired."  
  
"Rise and shine," said Fred.  
  
"Not too shiny for you! Unless you want to shine all the shoes without magic before we leave." Mrs. Weasly said, still angry with her twins.  
  
"Oh mum, you're such a party pooper. We told you already, nothing got blown up!" George announced cooly.  
  
"George you are not to talk to your mother like that!" Mr. Weasly said.  
  
George groaned and walked off to his room with Fred not too far behind.  
  
"Kelly, I'm so sorry you had to see that." Mrs. Weasly said to Kelly.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind. I've got parents too!" Kelly said and nudged Ron in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
Kelly's parents were inventors. Their current project is to use electronics without electricity. Kelly spent more of her life in the Weasly's house than in her own because her house was filled with nothing but electronics and gadgets, and she was an only child.  
  
"So how are your parents with the eflissaty?" said Mr. Weasly trying to make conversation.  
  
"That's electricity, Mr. Weasly and they haven't found a way yet, but I'm sure they will soon. Please pass the toast, Ginny." Kelly said, with a hint of anxiousness, and glanced at Ron. Ginny handed her the toast, not suspecting a thing.  
  
"Thanks Ginny."  
  
"No problem at all."  
  
"Oh, look at the time. Kelly and me better be off for a few minutes before we leave. C'mon Kelly." Ron said very quickly. Kelly was still holding a piece of toast in her hand while her and Ron headed for the front door.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" roared Mr. Weasly. Kelly and Ron froze in their steps.  
  
"Er- yes?" Ron said extremely quietly.  
  
"Where do you two think you are going? You two and the rest of us have to be at King's Cross by 11." Mr. Weasly said suspiciously.  
  
"You are going Dad?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, but everyone else is, and they won't wait for you!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! We'll be back by 8:30." Ron said as he glanced at the clock, which said '8'.  
  
"All right. Don't be a minute late!"  
  
"We won't!" Kelly and Ron yelled at the same time. They hurried off and knew exactly where they were going, even though neither one of them said where.  
  
"Have your parents found out yet?" Kelly asked Ron, as they were quickly walking.  
  
"I don't think so, but they might have, you never know with parents." Ron said as he shrugged, and he sped up a bit.  
  
"Ron, would you try walking slower? We have a half-hour. The Oak is only 5 minutes away."  
  
"I would walk slower, but this is the last time before we go to Hogwarts, and I want to spend a long time there. So don't bug me about it, or we might as well go to the Willow."  
  
"Well my house (Willow) isn't as cool as the Burrow (Ron's house)."  
  
"I knew you'd agree with me! Why do we have 'nature' names for everything?"  
  
"You don't always have to be right! I did get you back this morning… when your blanket was on the floor. That was so funny! And um I don't know why we have names for everything."  
  
"It was not funny!"  
  
Ron and Kelly were talking the whole way to the Oak. They were barely paying attention to where they were going. They knew the way there so good; that they could probably walk there blindfolded and tied together. And finally there it was the Oak. They approached an oak tree, about 4 feet in diameter, and about 15 feet tall. There was a large bush in front of it, about 3 feet tall, and 3 feet wide. The bush was so close to the tree that it was touching it. There was nothing odd looking about the tree. No one would know that the tree was dead, because it was indeed dead. It's canopy was covered with orange leaves. The leaves were so thick that you couldn't see the branches, it was almost as if there was a little room inside, then again maybe there was.  
  
Ron stuck both hands into the bush, and parted it through the middle, behind it was a hole about 2 ½ feet tall at the base of the tree.  
  
"C'mon, these branches kind of itch," Ron said to Kelly.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going" she said in reply.  
  
Kelly dropped to her knees and crawled through the hole. And Ron came shortly after.  
  
Kelly and Ron tried to stand up in the hollow tree at the same time.  
  
"Ouch! Ron!"  
  
"Kelly, scoot over!"  
  
"Let me get up first!"  
  
"That would help."  
  
" I would laugh, but I can't. The only thing I can do is yell."  
  
"You are stepping on my hand!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Ron. Lumos!" A small light came from a stick, obviously her newly bought wand.  
  
"You already read your spell book?" Ron said, tucking his hand-me-down wand deep in his pocket.  
  
"Only a little, just enough to know a few of the basics."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"You can get up now"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ron slowly got up, careful not to get hurt, "We are getting too big for this."  
  
"It wouldn't be so crammed if we went in one at a time, Sherlock."  
  
"I'm backing up, hold on my dear Watson."  
  
Ron backed up, wondering why this never happened before, because they never got crammed like that.  
  
"Kelly, hurry it up, will you. The ground is most uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm going." Kelly waited until Ron totally got out until she started climbing the ladder build onto the tree. She climbed up the 12-foot ladder, and pushed open the trap door at the top of it, and got in. She entered an 8' by 8' sized room. The ceiling is about 7 feet tall. "Ok Ron, I'm up. You can come up here right now. And be careful!" 


	2. School

She heard Ron climb up without hearing a single "ouch."  
  
"I think I know why that was the first time we were crowded," Kelly said.  
  
"Why?" Ron replied, he leaned against the wall, which made the room shudder and some dirt from the ceiling fell on his face.  
  
"I think it's because…"  
  
"Because?"  
  
She didn't answer, she was pacing herself around the room, but it didn't matter that she didn't answer. Ron already knew.  
  
"Umm… this place seems smaller doesn't it? I'm sure gonna miss this. We had lots of fun times here," he said, trying to make conversation.  
  
Kelly almost burst into tears, but her eyes were only getting watery. They both looked around the room. Almost everything in it was orange, much like Ron's room. It was the place they spent most of their days in. The back was crowded with very dusty toys, the obviously have been not played with for a long time. In the middle was a table with two small chairs, a small bookshelf (not too full of books), paper scattered along the floor, and other various items. On the right side of the room was a round staircase, leading up to a hole in the ceiling, which was about 2 feet wide and across.  
  
Without saying anything Kelly walked humbly over to the stairs, walked up the stairs, through the hole, and was no longer in Ron's view. After about 5 minutes of waiting Ron walked up the stairs. He entered the hole and found himself in a much smaller room. The top was only about 5 feet high. Actually, it most resembles the top half of a huge bubble, but solid of course, and made of glass-like product, but could not break. Beyond the crystal was their whole town. They could see everything from up there, and they didn't even seem that high. No one could see the bubble, but they could see everything from in it.  
  
Kelly was sitting at the end of the bubble where the Burrow and the Willow was in view, with tears covering her face.  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We still come back here for holiday you know"  
  
"Yes, I know that"  
  
"Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"If we somehow don't get in the same house at school, promise to stay friends?"  
  
"I promise, but why wouldn't we be in the same houses?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe way the houses are arranged, we won't see each other."  
  
"That is highly unlikely!"  
  
Kelly quickly got up with a teasing smile on her face.  
  
"What makes you think you're so smart?"  
  
Before he could answer she ran past him and yelled "The last one back has to be George and Fred's candy tester!"  
  
Ron quickly glanced at his watch, which said '8:23.' Kelly blasted down the tree and onto the ground, but Ron, being a faster runner than Kelly, quickly caught up with her, but they arrived at the Burrow at the same time.  
  
"Did you let me win?" Kelly asked.  
  
"You didn't win. We got here at the same time."  
  
"Well, did you purposely not beat me?"  
  
"Er-"  
  
"You were almost late!" snapped Mrs. Weasly, "Where were you anyway?"  
  
"Mum, shouldn't we be going right now?" asked Ron.  
  
Without any further hesitation, Ginny, Kelly, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mrs. Weasly left the house through the fireplace, using Floo Powder. They arrived in King's Cross, but it took them about one and a half hours to recollect, for they arrived in different spots. They drew much unwanted attention and insulting comments from muggles.  
  
"Packed with muggles as usual," complained Mrs. Weasly.  
  
When they finally arrived at Platform 9 3/4 they only had about a half-hour until the train left the station. Ron still had dirt on his face from the Oak. Percy went through, then Fred and George. After George went through a boy, clueless about anything, wanted to know how to get through the barrier. After the boy went through, Kelly went and then finally Ron. Ginny and Mrs. Weasly followed. As they were standing outside the train, they waited for the people in front of them to board.  
  
"Ron! Ron! I think that's-" Kelly started to say.  
  
"Ron you've got something on your nose." Mrs. Weasly said and pulled Ron over to her and started rubbing it off.  
  
"Mom- geroff." Ron exclaimed as he wriggled free.  
  
Kelly and Ron boarded the train and found an empty compartment.  
  
"What were you trying to say?" Ron asked Kelly.  
  
"You know that boy who went through the barrier before me?"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"DO YOU?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Well... he's Harry Potter!"  
  
"You're mad."  
  
"Honestly! He is! I saw his scar!"  
  
"A scar? Is that it? Many people have -"  
  
"Pardon me, but do you mind if I sit here?" said the boy at the barrier. He was standing at the door.  
  
"Ron that's him!" Kelly whispered to Ron. She turned to the boy and said, "Yes, you may sit with us, we wouldn't mind at all. Would we Ron?"  
  
Ron didn't answer because his eyes quickly wandered to the boy's forehead like many before him.  
  
"Don't mind him, he hasn't any manners." Kelly assured him.  
  
"BLIMEY!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What?" Kelly and the boy both said.  
  
"You're Harry Potter!" he said anxiously. Kelly rolled her eyes thinking, "I already said that!"  
  
"Oh him. I mean me. Yes, I am Harry Potter."  
  
"Woah..." Ron said, transfixed on the scar upon Harry's forehead.  
  
The trio had a nice long chat on the way to Hogwarts. A few times other students interrupted them. The other people were Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom (looking for his toad, Trevor), George and Read Weasly, and the meanest of crowds: Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle were the bulkiest of boys Ron, Kelly, or Harry has ever seen, while Malfoy was a pale boy with grey eyes, and silvery blonde hair, snobby, and nonetheless downright rude. The talk they had was most interesting.  
  
"What do we have here?" sneered Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle laughing in the background. "Let's see. I heard a rumour that Harry Potter was in here. I just had to check it out for myself. Oh look, a red head with hand-me- downs, must be a Weasly." Ron tried to get at Malfoy, but Kelly tried to hold him back.  
  
"You don't have to stop him little girl, I have two of the best bodyguards at my side." Malfoy said.  
  
"Who are you calling a little girl?" Kelly almost screamed.  
  
"Ah, nasty little temper you got. You would make a perfect Slytherin, with me and my pals."  
  
"Not in a million years. I would rather be a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin!"  
  
"Hufflepuffs, nasty little snobs they are."  
  
"Then why don't you want to be in it? You'll fit right in." Ron and Harry snickered at what Kelly just said.  
  
"So? You think you're so clever? We'll see about that. When I'm at the Slytherin table, I'll see you at the Hufflepuff."  
  
At Draco's little opinion, Ron charged at Malfoy for insulting his best friend. After minutes of fighting Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle left, Malfoy with a bloody lip. Ron had a few bruises, but not too many.  
  
"I'll show him!" Ron yelled with rage.  
  
"Umm…I wonder what house we will be in," said Harry, thinking about what Malfoy said.  
  
"I'll probably be in Gryffindor, all my family has been in it." Ron announced cooly, and brushing himself off.  
  
Kelly replied, "Well, I'm not quite sure about me. My mum was a Ravenclaw, and my dad was a Gryffindor. So, who knows?"  
  
"I just hope I'm not a Slytherin." Harry said.  
  
"I think it would be a bit fun being a Slytherin," Ron said, "It would be much easier to put a spell on Draco. Better yet, putting a curse on him would be much better."  
  
All three laughed at Ron's joke, but it might not have been a joke. You never know with Ron.  
  
All of the sudden Hermione walked in.  
  
Ron yelled, "Excuse me, but you weren't invited. And haven't you heard of knocking?"  
  
Hermione ignored Ron and said, "Shouldn't you three put your robes on? We will be at the school any minute."  
  
Ron whispered something to Harry; it sounded like he was saying something bad about Hermione.  
  
"Oh Ron, shut up. We should listen to her." Kelly said to Ron, because she overheard him. Ron rolled his eyes. "Well... who would you rather have as a visitor, Hermione or Draco?"  
  
"Draco? Who's Draco?" Hermione asked.  
  
"None of your business!" Ron snapped.  
  
"But I would like to know. I think it's important to know as many people as poss-"  
  
"Fine, it's Draco Malfoy. Now would you leave?"  
  
"Isn't that Lucius Malfoy's son?"  
  
"YES ALREADY! NOW GO!"  
  
"No need to be snappy!" Hermione left instantly, nose in the air.  
  
"Ron! That wasn't very nice." Kelly yelled.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. Just because she is so very annoying, you didn't have to be so rude." Harry said agreeingly.  
  
"Harry! You aren't supposed to say she's annoying like that!"  
  
"Well she is! You have to agree with us!"  
  
"She may be a bit hyper, ("Only just a bit?" Ron said) but that doesn't mean she's annoying."  
  
"Ok right Kelly. I just hope she isn't hyper all the time. Could you imagine that, Ron?"  
  
"It isn't that hard to imagine that! Just think of a person nagging at you for 24/7." Ron laughed.  
  
"You boys are so boys!" Kelly exclaimed.  
  
Ron said, "Isn't that great?"  
  
The train stopped, they have arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Oh wow, we're here. I'm so excited. We are at our home for the next nine months. Ok guys get your bags. C'mon let's go." Kelly said excitedly.  
  
"You are starting to sound like Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Isn't that a shame?" Kelly said sarcastically, "Well, let's go so we can beat the crowd."  
  
The three gathered their belongings, and left the train along with the other students.  
  
"Firs years! Firs years!" a large, bushy man yelled.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You know him?" Kelly and Ron both asked.  
  
"Of course I do." Harry said.  
  
The three along with all the other first years went with Hagrid into some tiny boats and entered a lake. They rode through the lake for what seemed like eternity. When they passed the bend everyone saw the Hogwarts castle. It was an immense castle on a hilltop. All of the first years gasped at this wonderful sight. The boats stopped along the sandy shore, with a giant squid swimming nearby. Hagrid told everyone to get out slowly and carefully. And that not too many students were eaten by the squid. Everyone shuddered when Hagrid said that. Moments later, the students walked up the giant stone steps leading to the door. They entered a large room with four long tables. Candles were hovering along the ceiling, hundreds of them. It was one of the most beautiful sights that Kelly or Ron had ever seen. Sitting at the tables was other students, non-first years as a matter of fact. The first years walked to the end of the room, where stood another long table, but in the other direction. The table held about a dozen chairs with adults sitting in them. In front of the table was a stool with an old hat up upon it. Sitting in the middle of the table was an old man who looked older than time. He was sitting on the largest chair in the room, which looked more like a throne. The man had a long beard, down to his waist. He introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of the school. He said a long boring speech, which only the first years would want to hear. It was about the new school year, and warnings to trouble makers, aiming directly the Weasly twins, and everyone knew it even though Dumbledore didn't say it. And finally he announced that sorting would begin. 


	3. The Sorting

Excited whispers erupted from the students. None of the first years even knew how they were going to be sorted.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Ron, "what if they are testing us? I didn't study at all, I only read it over."  
  
"You read it? I can't believe that, maybe you looked at the pictures, but that's about it. Am I right?" Hermione said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
Kelly nudged Ron on the ribs with her elbow like she usually did. It mostly meant either Ron was lying or both of them were up to something. It could have meant a load of other things but they definitely weren't up to something. So, Ron only said a little white fib.  
  
"Well…uh, you couldn't have read it either! Because they are no pictures! Just long words and a bunch of other rubbish that we will learn when we least need it." Ron said angrily.  
  
"Yes, there are pictures, and just shut up, and let us find out how this is going to work!" Hermione whispered.  
  
Just then the ragged hat on the still began to sing. And it sang:  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwells the brave at heart,  
  
They're daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor's apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
if you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The whole hall burst into applause as the Sorting Hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall began calling names. Hermione became a Gryffindor, which made Ron groan. Malfoy became a Slytherin, which suited him quite well. Harry, to most people's relief, became a Gryffindor. Then right at the moment when Professor McGonagall called Kelly's name, the whole world seemed to be in slow motion. She walked up to the stool, which seemed like an eternity. She sat on the stool and placed the hat upon her head. As she placed it on, a soft chill was sent throughout her body, and she heard a faint whisper in her ear,  
  
"Ah, let's see. This won't be too hard. I see plenty of loyalty, but not the largest amount of courage. You have much slyness and is very cunning; it's easy for you to brush a problem right off. Perfect! -SLYTHERIN!"  
  
As Kelly heard the last word being shouted through the room, she felt her insides ripping apart. She was going to be in the same house as Draco Malfoy, there wasn't anything good about that. She got up quietly and headed for the Slytherin table on the end. On her way there she looked over at Ron, who looked like he felt the same way Kelly did, completely horrible. She felt like she could just cry, cry, and cry some more, but she had to look at the bright side of things (which she couldn't find) so she didn't cry, after all the Sorting Hat did say that she could easily brush off a problem. She sat in the next available seat at the table. The sorting went on. The only one left that Kelly knew was Ron, and sure enough he got Gryffindor, which made Kelly even more crushed than she already was.  
  
As the sorting ended, Professor Dumbledore arose and said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" And with those words the tables in front of them filled with food. There were foods of all kinds like, roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, and ketchup. Kelly was starved, but she didn't seem too eager to eat. She barely filled her plate, and barely even touched her food. She just kind of sat there, watching the other people eat.  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" said a voice.  
  
Kelly quickly turned to her right, and saw a girl sitting there. The girl was not slim or fat, but she was just about right in the middle, with honey blonde hair, just below the shoulder. She didn't have any freckles, and has greenish hazel eyes. The girl was looking at Kelly's steak.  
  
The girl repeated, "Are you going to eat that? I know it may sound awkward but there aren't any more, and I didn't get a chance to get one."  
  
Kelly replied, "Oh sure, I'm not too hungry."  
  
"You don't seem too excited. If it makes you fell any better. I wasn't really expecting Slytherin either. I actually wanted to be a Ravenclaw."  
  
"I was hoping to be a Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh, well you can't win them all. By the way, I'm Gemborie."  
  
"I'm Kelly."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Gemborie, what an interesting name."  
  
"My mum named me. She felt my first kick inside her when she was at a jamboree. I think it was my sister who kicked her though."  
  
"You have a sister?" Kelly asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, we are twins, her name is Cherry."  
  
"I heard my name!" said a girl on the other side of Gemborie was a girl who looked exactly the same.  
  
"Hey! You guys are twins!" Kelly exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I just told you that." Gemborie said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kelly laughed.  
  
Kelly and Gemborie had a nice long talk while eating while Kelly slowly gained her appetite back.  
  
"It's almost time for dessert. I have a friend who goes here and she said the desserts here are fabulous!" Gemborie said.  
  
"Oh good! I barely got any of the food, and I'm starved." Kelly said, and with that the main meal disappeared and desserts arose. There were blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, and rice pudding. Kelly helped herself to a little of everything. She could've had a lot of everything because not too many of it was being eaten, for everyone was already full. And after that the food disappeared and they sang the school song, which went like this,  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
1 Our heads could do with filling  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until our brains all rot."  
  
Almost everyone ended at different times, because you were allowed to sing in it in any tune you like. All of the students then went to their common rooms. As she and Gemborie exited the Great Hall, Kelly looked over at Ron. He was casually chatting with Harry and Seamus, but he didn't look deep into the conversation. In fact, it barely looked like he was listening at all. Kelly thought, "What is going on in his mind? Ron, just look up please." Right after she thought that, he looked up, and looked straight at her. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and she was wondering how he looked up right after she wanted him too. Was it just coincidence? Could he read her mind? Maybe she could read his too, or maybe they were just so close, they can sense each other's feelings. Kelly was only thinking about this for a mere 7 seconds, she wasn't even out of the Great Hall, when- "Ouch!" Kelly quickly turned around, because someone kicked her, "Malfoy!"  
  
He snickered, "Told you not to mess with me," and walked away, deep into the crowd.  
  
"Oh that Malfoy! He is going to go one step way too far someday. I wouldn't be surprised if he went to Azkaban in a few years." Kelly grumbled.  
  
Gemborie said, "Kelly, he isn't that bad."  
  
"Isn't that bad? What do you mean isn't that bad?"  
  
"Well, he isn't."  
  
"Whatever," Kelly mumbled.  
  
"Ok, ok. He can be a menace, but he just-"  
  
2 "Just stop there, ok?"  
  
Gemborie laughed, "Ok"  
  
They talked for a bit, and didn't really realize where they were going; they were just walking with the crowd. Without even noticing it, they were at the front of the group, and they started out in the back.  
  
"Password?" said a man standing next to a snake in a portrait.  
  
"Uh…" Gemborie replied.  
  
"Excuse me. Pardon me," said a tall boy with light brown hair stuck in the middle of the crowd, "Prefect, coming through." As the boy reached the front he said, "Dralis Sneak" and the portrait swung open revealing a hole. The boy climbed through it, so everyone followed. Inside were the Common Room, and the dorm rooms. There were the girls' dorms to the right, and boys' to the left. As they entered, Kelly said to Gemborie, "That prefect was a lot like Percy."  
  
Gemborie said, "Who's Percy?"  
  
"He's a Gryffindor prefect." Kelly said hesitantly.  
  
"Look there's my stuff over there," Gemborie said as she walked towards it, "We have our beds next to each other, brill. Anyway, how do you know about this 'Percy' fellow?"  
  
"He's uh my best friend's brother."  
  
Gemborie said suspiciously with a hint of disappointment, "Oh, I see. So who's your best friend?"  
  
"His name is Ron Weasly, he got sorted into Gryffindor. We've been best friends since I can remember." Kelly started to cry.  
  
"Oh Kelly, it's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Gemborie said comfortingly.  
  
"It's alright. Let's just go to bed. I'm a bit tired."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Ah, good morning." Kelly said as she awoke.  
  
"Just a bit longer…" Gemborie yawned.  
  
"C'mon he have our first classes today. We have double potions with Gryffindor!"  
  
"That's why you're so happy."  
  
"I'm acting happy? Hmm… imagine that."  
  
"Kelly! It is only 6 am! We're supposed to be up around 7!"  
  
"Well, it's better to be one of the first ones up."  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
The two walked downstairs to discover more than half the house awake.  
  
Malfoy was standing before the fireplace, telling people what to do.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to say this once so you better understand. I am Draco Malfoy, and whatever I say, goes. Got that?"  
  
"I can't stand this, wake me in a half-hour." Kelly announced to Gemborie, and Kelly walked up stairs and sat down on her bed. She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't, so instead of lying there she decided to write a letter. Not just any letter, but a letter to Ron. After a several minutes she finished it. It said:  
  
Hi Ron,  
  
Just because we are in different houses doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I know we won't be best friends anymore, for obvious reasons, but just remember that we will always have each other. Well just think, yesterday we were the best of friends, and today, we are just…not, I guess. Let's try to keep our friendship strong. You know I love you, and I know you love me. Not in the wrong way! You are the brother I never had. Ok gosh! This is starting to sound very pathetic, huh? Well, you know me. I got to go, Malfoy is yelling around like he owns the place. He's a bit loose. I'll just give you some advice, if you are going to talk to Malfoy, I suggest you insult him. I am just kidding, then again… I might not be.  
  
Friend Forever,  
  
Kelly  
  
Kelly thought, "That sounds good enough, now where is the owlery?" She walked out of her dorm and passed the common room, where Malfoy was still talking. Gemborie, strangely enough, was standing there listening. Kelly walked out, with not many people noticing. It was 6:16 AM and she had to be back by 6:50 AM. She headed for the West Tower because her instinct told her to. Surely, the owlery was in the West Tower. She found a light brown owl and sent it on its way. At least the owl didn't have a long way to fly, only a few dozen meters at the most.  
  
Within 15 minutes, the owl arrived outside of the Gryffindor house. It flew to an open window, and flew right in and landed on Ron's stomach, and started to tap his nose eagerly. Ron woke up as fast as lightning, but still half asleep, or wanted to be at least. He was also a bit angry, because his nose hurt.  
  
"What's this?" he said curiously. He took the letter from the owl and opened it. His eyes quickly glanced towards the bottom and saw that it was signed by Kelly, just what he was hoping for. The owl flew away, and Ron started to read. 


End file.
